Only Her
by Slazebar
Summary: Goten is miserable, the only girl he loved for real has abandoned him. RR
1. Default Chapter

**Hi everyone, this is my first fac so if you read please review so I can brush up on my english skills.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall, Z or GT. Charaters belong to there respective owners.**

**Only Her**

**Chapter One: She did this.**

He stood there, she just walked out of his life and didn't have second thoughts. She went with him, breaking his heart. Goten flew off in the rain, he tried to dodge the drops for a game to cheer himself up but it wasn't working she was everything to him, his rain, his sun, even his way of life.

Goten got home he slouched in from the rain, he was soaked, the rain was thundering down. As he saw a picture of her, he was filled with rage, he picked it up and crushed it with one hand and threw it on the floor. He made sure that it was completey destroyed by shooting a ki blast at it. He saw there were four messeges on his phone, he slowly walked over and pressed the play button.

"You have four new messages, Message one." The anoying woman on the phone said.

"Hi Goten it's Mum are you coming over for dinner tonight because Gohan and Videl are coming so I thought you might like to, call me if you do because we always have extra, bye bye for now." It was Chi-Chi, Goten's mother. A beep sounded to signal the second message.

"Heya 'Ten, it's me Paris I was wonderin' if ... youwannacomeroundmyhouseandwatchmoviestogether" Paris had phoned Goten yet again. The phone beeped again.

"Goten it's me, Tanya I just heard something so could you call round my house so we can talk about it. Bye." Tanya also was one of Goten followers. The beep signaled again.

"Yo bro wassup ..." Goten pressed stop he didn't want to hear that voice again.

Goten sat down, picked up his remote and flicked between channels, saw nothing on.and went to bed.

Next Day-

Goten got up and walked to his kitchen, he turned on his gas cooker and put his coffee pergilator on. He went into his bathroom and relieved himself, he looked in the mirror and saw how long his hair was, he needed his hair cut and he knew in exactly what style.

He ran to the phone and dialed a number. The phone rung again and again until he heard someone pick up.

"Hello Son family residence Son Goku speaking." It was Goku, Goten smiled

"Hey Dad it's Goten is Mum there." Goten said

"Yeah i'll go get her." he put the phone down and shouted "Hey Chi it's Goten."

Chi-Chi stopped mixing put the bowl down and walked into the lounge, Goku gave her and the phone.

"Hey how is my baby doing." Chi-Chi questioned

"I'm fine Mum, umm can I have a hair cut please." Goten asked

"Well of course Goten you didn't even need to ask sweetie." She answered back

"Okay Mum I be round soon." Goten said. He put the phone down, walked into the kitchen and saw the coffee bubbling. He turned the gas the down, got a cup, milk and sugar, put into the cup and mixed it together.

He finished his coffee and got his coat, as he walked to the door he saw a scorch mark in his carpet he remebered what happened the night before, he put to the back of his mind, walked outside, put his coat on and flew up in the air.

He wanted to get there quickly so he powered up to Super Saiyan, he got there much quicker and floated down to the front door. He knocked three times.

"GOTEN come in come in" Said Chi-Chi smiling from ear to ear

Goten walked in and saw the chair and the tools laid out. He sat in the chair.

"How do you want it"Asked Chi-Chi

"I want my hair like Dad's." Goten answered

Goku heard this and chuckled, he remebered when he was a kid it was like having a mini-me thought Goku. Chi was quick to work doing it very fast, 10 minutes later Goten looked like Goku exactly.

"ahhh you look like your father when we to find the reason the fire started round my father's castle" Chi-Chi reninisced

Goten did the famous Son smile and looked just like his father, Chi-Chi got a camera and motioned Goke to stand next to Goten and do the smile they looked like twins. Chi-Chi took it and showed Goten he laughed at it, said his thanks and apoligised for not coming to dinner. He walked out into the air waved goodbye, powered up and took off.

**Who is this girl, who didn't Goten want to speak to. Find out in the next Chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**This is the second part but I want more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could but I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z or DragonBall GT**

" **Hello " Speech Hello** **Thought**_Hello _**Flash Back**

**Chapter 2**

Goten got home he stood in the doorway and he thought about the day before.

_Flash Back_

_The rain was thundering down, she looked up at him, he stroked a piece of hair out of the way of her face and he saw her bright blue eyes. He felt like he could swim in them.He moved in for a kiss but she stopped him._

"_Goten not now." She said and she winked at him._

"_Ooaaaaah I see." Goten said placing his hands on her hips._

_They walked down the road and went to the baker's for some warm bread. They got some butter and stayed in the warm for a while, they chatted for almost an hour and finished there coffee. Goten walked out and waited for ten minutes, she hadn't come out yet. He went back in and saw her sitting kissing another man_. _She looked at him and smiled sweetly and said._

"_I'm sorry Goten it's over." Goten looked at her and then the man he faced the door and walked out of the door he walked in the rain back to his house..._

"Damn got no milk, well I guess I better go to the shop I need some more things." Goten thought out loud

He got his coat and walked out the door. The air was breezy and very cold to the humans but Goten being half saiyan was wearing nothing but a coat, a shirt and a pair of jeans, everyone looked at him like he was mad but he had endured much colder temperatures than this while training with Gohan and Videl. He got to the shop and bought what he needed went to the checkout and paid the money of 1400 zeni.

He walked down the road and saw the same baker's he went to yesterday, he looked in to see if she was there and if she was without him. She wasn't there he went in and got a can of coke, came out and and started to walk to the house, a lot of people gave him the same looks as before he laughed at this once again and carried on.

He got home and made another coffee and turned on the telly and flicked through the channels he stopped on MTV Base and let the music take him while he sipped his coffee. He remembered that Pan's friend was going to have a party so he looked in his closet for clothes, he didn't find anything that didn't remind him of her. He then picked up the clothes and ki blasted them each one and hurt him more and more, after that was done he reliased he will need new clothes so he again put a coat on with 20,000 zeni burning a hole in his pocket.

People again looked at him strangely but this Goten didn't laugh but just carried on walking and didn't stop realising that he had clothes on that rememinded him of her but he didn't care he just walked. He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. He answered

"Hello."

"Hi Goten it's Pan." said his very excited niece

"Hi Panny what do want then." Goten asked knowing that Pan hated it when anyone called her Panny.

"Uncle 'Ten you know I hate when you call me Panny and you know that." She heard laughing in the backround and was infuriated "anyway are you coming to Stacey's party today because I know that someone likes you." She said to him

"Yeah I was just gunna buy some clothes for it, but who likes me." Goten asked

"Well there's three or four people that actully like you." Pan answered

"It would help if you told me who they though Pan." Goten told her

"Okay but be surprised Goten" Pan heard a grunt to say yes and continued "Stacey does thats why you coming to the party. Bra likes you but she always has. Eliza from my school is crazy about you and won't shut up about you." Pan heard laughing from the other end.

"They all sound like groupies to me don't they Pan." Goten said in between chuckles

"Goten these are my friends, anyway the last one is Sarah she is a bit Eliza but ten times better looking then her but not better than Bra, but there isn't many better then her is there."

"Well I knew of someone better but I no longer care for her so I don't really know, but you usally have a swarm of boys around you whenever I see you." Pan went silent, she was embarrased and Goten said "anyway Panny I gotta go due to me needing new clothes so bye bye see ya at the party."

She hung up, Goten walked into the men's clothes store and bought a few white tops and a couple pair of jeans. He got home and had a party to get to.

**Will Goten ever have the void filled, who is the mysterious girl and her new man find out next chapter in Only Her. R/R **


End file.
